Aiden
Aiden was first seen in the fourth episode of second season of the Originals titled Live and Let Die. He is a member of the werewolf pack and a love interest for Josh. History TBA Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Live and Let Die, he is first seen at Marcel's place with a large group of Werewolves, he tells Marcel they need to leave because vampires are no longer allowed. He orders another werewolf to bite one of Marcel's vampires to prove a point, then he tells Marcel that he has one day to leave. He's later seen at Lafayette Cemetery with Oliver, Vincent, and multiple other werewolves including his little brother. After that he returns to Marcel's place with Hayley to ask Elijah for help. He tells Elijah how the Witches want Werewolf soldiers, Aiden and Hayley tell Marcel and Elijah that they need their help in order to protect the younger untriggered Werewolves, they agree to help and then they come up with a plan. They then meet up in the street and he distracts the other wolves as Hayley, Oliver, and Josh take them away, they then regroup and put all the kids in a ambulance and drive away. He then arrives at the bar and has a drink with Josh. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, he is with multiple other Moonlight Ring Werewolves and they initially attempt to stop Hayley and Oliver but Oliver talks them down, so Aiden lets them go. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Aiden teams up with Cami, Hayley, Marcel, and Josh, in order to take down and trap Finn Mikaelson, as he had become uncomfortable with Finn's control of the werewolves, and longed to be free. Cami and Hayley staged her being captured by a werewolf, and planned to lure Finn to St. Anne's Church. Aiden had Finn's security move elsewhere, and lead Finn to the church alone. Unfortunately for him, Finn realized what was going on, and preceded to attack Aiden, knocking him unconscious, and attacking his aliies, dominating them until being sneak attacked by Jackson, and then imprisoned by Cami. Personality Aiden is seemingly a leader amongst the wolves, as he was the one representing them. He cares about he well being of his people, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even making a deal with, and betraying, the witches. Despite being on opposite sides, he does not appear to hold any real ill feelings towards the vampires, showing a much more liberal approach to life such as when he had dinner with Josh. Physical Appearance Aiden appears to be extremely attractive, with pale olive Italian skin, dark, brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. He stands tall, above average height and mostly bares a serious face. Appearances The Originals Season 2 *''Live and Let Die'' * Wheel Inside the Wheel *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' * The Brothers That Care Forgot Name '''Aiden '''is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Aiden is: Little fire, ardent. Alternate spellings are Aaden, Aidan or Aayden. Trivia *He is gay.YouTube Link **This makes him the third LGBT character (after Josh and Rebekah) on The Originals and the sixth LGBT character in the TVD/TO universe. *He finds himself falling for Josh, but is reluctant to accept it seeing as their two species have bad blood between them. *He has a younger brother named Nick who hasn't activated his werewolf curse yet. *He owns a moonlight ring. Gallery Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg pWvlwG51rb4.jpg 202098-6a7fb-80582483-m750x740-ud238d.jpg Wwwwwwwwwwwww.JPG Ggggggggggggggg.JPG Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Ddddddddddd.JPG Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals206-1711.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1790.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists